


CROSSFIRE

by BlondyScarabe32



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys' Love, Hueco Mundo, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondyScarabe32/pseuds/BlondyScarabe32
Summary: El miedo es el mejor medio para controlar a las personas, en algunas funciona bastante bien que las orillan a cometer pecados que no se pueden pagar con cualquier penitencia. Sin embargo en la Konohagakure no Sato, el miedo estaba tan arraigado en los pueblerinos que se podía captar en el aire.Todo empezó con el ataque del zorro de las nueve colas, el cuarto Hokage y su esposa murieron esa noche, dejando a su hijo huérfano. Entre los posibles culpables estaba el clan Uchiha, culpándolos de que ellos eran los únicos responsables de ese ataque.Luego de ocho años en casi paz, el clan Uchiha decide hacer un golpe de estado, el tercer Hokage que estaba al tanto de ello, le encomienda al único Uchiha capaz de matar hasta su propia sangre que extermine a todo su clan. A cambio de ello su hermano menor sería protegido.Las cosas salen como se esperaban pero en esa noche algo cambio dentro de Sasuke....
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Tiranía y Calles Violentas

Miedo, es la primera palabra que capto su joven mente. 

Luego hubo rechazos y miradas de disgusto. Mirara por donde mirara, en cada expresión de los aldeanos se notaban en sus ojos que gritaban esas tres palabras. Dicen que los ojos son la puerta al alma, y que el alma refleja lo que uno siente. Entonces no entendía por que la gente lo miraba así. Un niño de piel nieva, cabello azabache y ojos negros, que portaba una camisa negra y unos pantalones blancos, además de portar sandalias ninja azul marino, dicho niño es Sasuke Uchiha 

El último sobreviviente de su clan. Un clan que lo consideran maldito solo por tener el sharingan. El único dōjutsu de su clan que permite copiar los movimientos de los demás, copiar las técnicas o jutsus de sus oponentes pero también meterlos en un gentsuju. Un ojo que era adorado y anhelado por muchos, pero también el inicio de una maldición.

Su hermano mayo Itachi Uchiha fue el causante que su clan casi quedara extinto, si no fuera que el es uno de los sobrevivientes junto con su hermano mayor. Entre las calles se rumoreaba que la extinción de su clan se debía que ellos mismos fueron los causantes del ataque que hubo en la aldea hace ocho años, pero nada era verdad y todo eran simple rumores.

Pero esos rumores causaron que temieran al ultimo Uchiha, un niño, que vio con horror como mataban a sus padres enfrente de sus ojos, si poder hacer nada para detener al asesino que decía llamarse hermano. Los aldeanos le tenía miedo, ya que sospechaban que si lograban tan si quiera lastimarlo o hacerle un pequeño rasguño, temieran que despertara el tan famoso Sharingan y terminara de matarlos a todos de una vez. 

Pero Sasuke no era el único solo, también estaba un niño como él, tenían la misma edad y su nombre es Naruto. Al que llamaban 'demonio', pero a Naruto no le importaba, siempre tenía una sonrisa que mostrar y con ella lograba ocultar el dolor que sentía al sentirse rechazado o en algunas ocasiones ser hasta golpeados con pequeñas piedras, pero siempre estaba esa sonrisa que tanto cautivo a Sasuke.

Sin embargo en una tarde, Sasuke estaba sentado cerca de un río, en las profundidades del bosque de la muerte. Dicha área se llamo así por la gran cantidad de bestias y animales enormes, más grandes que un adulto habitaban en ese lugar, restringiendo así el área para niños como Shinobis. Pero en una parte del bosque, había una pequeña cascada y una laguna que era perfecta para pescar. Un lugar de lo más silencioso, siendo acompañado por el suave sonido del agua.

Un lugar donde puede ser el mismo, alejado de las personas que lo despreciaban y le temían, cuando de repente oye el crujir unas ramas y el suave peso de unas pisadas al caminar por las hojas. Sasuke listo para defenderse en caso de que sea una bestia, se pone en posición de batalla, como le había enseñado su hermano antes de desertar la aldea. Justo cuando el ruido llegaba a su fin, reunió todo el aire que pudo y el coraje suficiente para enfrentarse al enemigo que se acercaba lentamente.

Jamás se imagino que entre los arbustos que estaban enfrente de él, saliera Naruto. El chico con la sonrisa más brillante de toda la aldea, el contario estaba sorprendido que una persona más sabía de su pequeño refugio. Ambos se quedaron viendo, observándose y a la vez llegando una pregunta a sus pequeñas cabezas '¿cómo esa persona encontró su pequeño paraíso?'.

\-- Oye...-- empezó tímido el pequeño Naruto.-- ¿Cómo sabes de este lugar dateballo?

A simple vista, el pequeño Naruto se veía indefenso, pero gracias a las distintas formas en como lo trataban cada habitante de la aldea, supo que no debe fiarse de nadie, por más bueno que se vea la persona, ya que las más amables ocultaban sus deseos de matar al pobre niño.

\-- Yo debería decir lo mismo.-- respondió Sasuke.

El silencio más abrumador que había sentido Naruto en todo su vida, un silencio que es acompañado por el agua y el sonido lejano de algunos animales que se encontraban cerca del lugar. Naruto al ver que Sasuke no le iba atacar o golpear con algo, bajo un poco la guardia pero mantenía su distancia. Camino hasta llegar a la pequeña cascada, sentarse en el suave pasto para luego quitarse sus sandalias ninja.

Sasuke al ver a su acompañante un poco relajado dejo la pequeña pose de pela que había adoptado e hizo lo mismo. Ambos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, cada uno en su infierno y ese momento era único para tener un poco de paz en sus caóticas vidas.

\-- Oye...¿cómo te llamas?.-- pregunto Naruto.

\-- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.-- decir su nombre para el pequeño azabache es esperar como la gente lo ve con miedo y alejarse lentamente, pero Naruto fue diferente. En sus ojos color azul cielo que competían contra el cielo, reflejaban tranquilidad y confianza.-- ¿Y...cuál es el tuyo?

\-- Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki dateballo.

Ese fue el primer momento donde ambos se sintieron en confianza con la persona que los acompañaba, además que cierto sentimiento empezaba a nacer pero ellos no se daban cuenta. Esa tarde, en lo más profundo del bosque de la muerte se escuchaba la risa de ambos niños, jugado, haciendo bromas en caso de Naruto o persiguiendo entre para ver quien era más rápido, en este caso Sasuke.

Ya casi entrada en la noche, ambos les dio hambre, por lo que pescaron un par de peces, hicieron una pequeña fogata entre ambos y procedieron a clavar a los peces una cama y clavarlos cerca del fuego para que se cocinaran lentamente. Mientras estaba su comida, veían el cielo que poco a poco se llenaba de estrellas.

Entre el silencio que se formo, Naruto hizo la pregunta que cambiaría la vida a Sasuke en más de un sentido.-- ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?.-- Naruto lanzo esa pregunta con una hermosa sonrisa, que reflejaba todo lo bonito que había en su alma, esa alma tan pura.

\-- Si.

Una simple respuesta, pero que alegro el corazón de Naruto. El olor a pescado lleno sus fosas nasales, los quitaron del fuego para empezarlos a comerlos. Un hermoso día.

.....

Ambos caminaban lentamente para llegar a sus hogares, ambos no querían separarse, no querían que ese momento se acabar jamás, sentían en lo más profundo de su corazón que debían estar juntos a cualquier costo, pero vivían en diferentes casas y su pequeña debía terminar. Lo que jamás vieron llegar fue un grupo de adultos borrachos.

Este grupo al ver a los dos pequeños empezaron avanzar lentamente hacia ellos, caminaban medio encorvados pero tenían la suficiente fuerza para golpear a un niño de ocho años. El dúo al ver como ese grupo avanzaba hacia ellos, empezaron a retroceder lentamente, los adultos con solo ver la cara de sustos que traían los dos pequeños, enseguida corrieron hacia ellos.

El inminente peligro se acercaba cada vez más rápido, la adrenalina corría por su venas como agua desbocada. Sasuke y Naruto hacia lo posible para que los adultos no los atraparan, el grupo al ver que jamás iban a atrapar a los dos críos que huían como locos, decidieron separarse en dos grupos para así acorralarlos.

Ambos niños no sabían que a la vuelta de la otra calle estaba el segundo grupo esperando, decidieron dar la media vuelta y correr por otro camino pero el primer grupo les cerro la vía de escape que utilizarían a su favor. Ambos grupos se acercaron lentamente, llenando de terror en las caras de los infantes.

Y sin más se lanzaron contra ellos, golpes fueron repartidos en las zonas de la espalda y abdomen, en algunos individuos traían pequeños envases de botellas de vidrio. Romperlas en un muero cercano fue fácil y para ellos lo más satisfactorio fue ver como los pequeños pedazos de vidrio se clavaban profundamente en la piel de cada niño, dejándolos con pequeños y grandes cortes.

Locales y casas que se encontraban cerca, al escuchar los pequeños gritos de los infantes no hicieron nada por ayudarlos, por más que los pequeños aclamaran por ayuda....nadie vendría hacia ellos......y nadie sería tan capaz de salir y enfrentarse a un grupo de borrachos.


	2. El ave debajo del Cielo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero que vio al despertar fue un techo blanco, luego el perfecto olor de medicamentos y alcohol para después fijar esos pequeños ojos color azabache en las maquinas que monitorean su pulso y presión. A lado de su cama se encontraba su primer amigo, Naruto. Sasuke soltó un pequeño suspiro al notar que su amigo se encontraba en perfectas condiciones o al menos un poco mejor.
> 
> Lo ultimo que recordaba es haber sido atacado por un grupo de adultos ebrios en la noche. Recordaba perfectamente que después de que les clavaran los vidrios de las botellas rotas, perdió la conciencia y no supo más.....

Lo primero que vio al despertar fue un techo blanco, luego el perfecto olor de medicamentos y alcohol para después fijar esos pequeños ojos color azabache en las maquinas que monitorean su pulso y presión. A lado de su cama se encontraba su primer amigo, Naruto. Sasuke soltó un pequeño suspiro al notar que su amigo se encontraba en perfectas condiciones o al menos un poco mejor.

Lo ultimo que recordaba es haber sido atacado por un grupo de adultos ebrios en la noche. Recordaba perfectamente que después de que les clavaran los vidrios de las botellas rotas, perdió la conciencia y no supo más. En la cama donde se encontraba el pequeño Naruto, empezó a mover sus parpados para luego abrir lentamente sus ojos, Sasuke observaba como iba a reaccionar su amigo.

Naruto vio el mismo techo blanco, pero jamás se fijo que a su derecha se encontraba Sasuke, los recuerdos de anoche lo golpearon como un balde lleno de agua fría. Lo ultimo que vio antes de cerrar sus ojos y caer en la inconciencia es como maltrataban a Sasuke y su ultima fuerza de voluntad fue agarrar la pequeña mano de su amigo. Con solo tener la mano del azabache entre sus manos, pudo caer en ese vacío de oscuridad infinita, sabiendo que nada los separaría.

Con la incertidumbre sobre que le pudo pasar a Sasuke, se decidió que en ese momento se levantaría de esa cama de hospital y buscaría por todas la instalación si es necesario solo por encontrar a su amigo. Un pie fuera de la cama y posarlo en el frío piso fue suficiente para saber que sus fuerzas estaban como nuevas, pero un pequeño carraspeo lo saco de su labor.

Al voltear quien fue la persona que lo llamo, vio a Sasuke ahí sentado en la cama, con un pequeño parche en su mejilla izquierda y un venda en la cabeza. Pero lo que más le lleno de alegría a Naruto fue ver como su amigo no tenía ninguna señal de dolor o gestos que indicaran lo que habían sufrido en la noche. Con una gran sonrisa se acerco rápidamente a la cama de Sasuke, subirse en la cama no fue ningún lio.

\-- Sasuke me tenías preocupado dattebayo.

Sasuke no sabía como sentirse, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba estando solo. Una persona se preocupa por el, Naruto siendo el único que se preocupa por el, poniendo primero la salud de los demás antes que de las suya. En pocas palabras un amor desinteresado y puro, donde no hay maldad detrás de unas simples palabras.

\-- Naruto...¿cómo te sientes? -- quiso saber Sasuke al ver que Naruto se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que él.

\-- Estoy bien....son solo raspones que se curaran en días.

Dos personas que por diferentes razones se quedaron solas, aisladas del pueblo y del mundo, pero ahora tienen ese ser especial que lucharían por protegerlo, amarlo y si es posible jamás dejar que se vuelva a lastimar.

"Necesito hacerme más fuerte para protegerlo de este mundo tan cruel"

Ese fue el pensamiento de ambos. Pasarían por muchas dificultades y muchos desafíos pero ambos sabían que si estaban a lado, peleando juntos y defendiéndose juntos, nada los puede separar. Ya que al final el ultimo de los Uchiha se alío con el pueblo considera un monstruo.

Sasuke jalo a Naruto del brazo, quedando así acostados juntos en la cama. Sasuke paso su brazo por la pequeña cintura de Naruto y este sintió unos pequeños escalofríos pero aún así no rechazo el contacto si no que quiso que ese momento durara para siempre. 

\-- Sasuke.....¿siempre estarás a mi lado?

\-- Lo prometo

\-- ¿De verdad?

\-- Mn.

Con una promesa que durara por toda la vida, ambos niños agarraron sus manos como simbolizando que la promesa hecha jamás se va a romper por más que uno se rehusé a cumplir una parte de ella. El sueño les llego de repente y ambos cerraron los ojos, descansar y sentir una calma tan grande es como flotar entre miles de nubes.

....

Ser nueva mente despertado pero esta vez por el tercer hokage. Como líder y regente de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, su deber es siempre proteger a las personas que no se pueden defender y al mismo tiempo enseñar a las futuras generaciones de Shinobis cual es la voluntad de fuego. Pero jamás se espero que dos pequeños niños fueron atacados en la noche por un motón de ebrios sin sentido de la justicia que se les iba a imponer.

El Hokage al enterarse que la vida de dos niños estaba en riesgo, enseguida mando un escuadrón Ambu para que pusiera a los dos infantes a salvo, mientras investigaba quienes fueron los culpables de dicho crimen. Sin embargo en lo largo de la noche jamás pudo dar con ellos, es como si los hubiera tragado la tierra. 

A la mañana siguiente fue a ver como se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto, pero jamás se espero ver como ambos niños se encontraban abrazados fuertemente como si la persona de alado de se fuera ir de sus vidas y jamás la volvieran a ver. Sus caras tan pacificas que daban de contemplarlos así y que nunca despertaran pero el problema del ataque que sufrieron en la noche debía ser resuelto rápidamente, así que con toda la pena del mundo se dispuso a despertar a los dos críos.

Dos pares de ojos fueron a dar con el tercer Hokage, Sasuke se fastidio un momento por ser interrumpido con su sueño además de tener el calor cerca de Naruto, este por el contrario se encontraba curioso de que su abuelo se haya tomado una oportunidad de su oficina para venir a verlo en el hospital.

\--Naruto, Sasuke....-- empezó el tercero.-- Me pueden explicar que paso anoche.

Ambos infantes se quedaron callados por un momento, sin saber que responder. Sasuke puede decir que recuerda todo perfectamente pero nunca vio la cara de sus atacantes, en cambio Naruto le dio más importancia la vida de Sasuke que a las personas que los rodearon y atacaron hasta que se desmayaran.

\-- No recuerdo lo que paso anoche lord Hokage. -- contesto Sasuke sin ninguna indicio que estaba mintiendo.

Naruto solo dio un asentamiento de cabeza para confirmar las palabras de Sasuke. El hokage podía sentir la frustración subiendo por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a la cabeza, una parte del cuerpo que le dará dolores por no entender como unos simples niños fueron victimas de un ataque en contra suya. Soltó un gran suspiro, sacando todo el enojo que guardo para si.

Con fumar un poco de su pipa, dejando salir lentamente el humo del tabaco, procedió a explicar lo siguiente.-- Como verán niños....ya que se encuentran un poco delicados de salud, es mejor que se queden en el hospital hasta nuevo aviso, ya luego podrán ir a la Academia Shinobi.

Con un pequeño asentamiento de cabeza, ambos infantes confirmaron que se quedarían en el hospital hasta que sus heridas sanaran o eso pensó el Hokage. Este al salir de la habitación y que sus pasos se fueron oyendo cada vez más lejos. Sasuke volteo a ver como Naruto se paraba de la cama y se disponía a abrir la ventana. El paisaje era hermoso sin duda, con el bullicio de la gente paseando por las calles de la aldea y con un cielo azul despejado, era un perfecto día para salir a jugar o entrenar para mejorar tus habilidades Shinobi.

Naruto se estiro para después cambiarse la aburrida ropa de hospital y ponerse la suya. Una simple playera blanca con una pequeña flama que simulaba ser la voluntad de fuego, unos pantalones color azul marino y sus sandalias Shinobi del mismo color que el pantalón. Sasuke o pregunto lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Naruto, sin embargo ver como se cambiaba de ropa, se dispuso a hacer lo mismo.

\-- Sasuke...es mejor que te que....-- Las palabras murieron en la boca de Naruto, ya que al voltearse y ver como su amigo hacia lo mismo que el, cambiarse esa aburrida ropa y ponerse esa ropa que lo hacia sentir cómodo, hizo que se le quedara viendo.

Sasuke al estar listo se acerco a la ventana, si lo que Naruto pretendía es escapar de esa cama de hospital, pues el azabache no se quedaría atrás y ver como Naruto se fuga a través de una ventana.-- Que esperas Naruto....no es tu impaciencia por salir de aquí.-- lo dijo mientras veía como Naruto se acercaba lentamente a su lado.

Naruto solo sonrío. Tomando el impulso agarro la mano de Sasuke y enseguida saltaron por la ventana. Ambos niños sintieron el aire pegar a su rostro ya que el hospital al ser un edificio de dos pisos, nunca contaron en que lugar de la instalación estaban pero como si el destino quisieran que vivieran un poco más. 

Enfrente de ellos se encontraba un árbol y ambos cayeron enseguida ahí. Con las risas de Naruto y la emoción de Sasuke, los dos bajaron del árbol y se dispusieron a correr lejos de ahí para que no los castigaran y les hicieran volver a regresar a sus camas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tratare de seguir el Cannon original pero es posible que le cambie algunas cosas.  
> Posibles actualizaciones todos los miércoles  
> Capítulos medianamente largos

**Author's Note:**

> Actualizaciones lentas  
> Palabras explicitas   
> Un poco de sangre no le hace daño a nadie


End file.
